


Lockdown Lift up

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Skypesex, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: Being locked up in France and forced away from Fabio, Tom makes a discovery about himself and his friend
Relationships: Tom Maubant/Fabio Quartararo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as France lifted the lockdown, Tom finds himself a flight to Andorra, trying to get himself to Fabio as soon as possible. Being locked up alone in his house in Nice wasn't that bad, he had everything he needed, except for one thing he couldn't do without, Fabio.

Being forced to stay away from his best friend was torture, they called a lot and skyped too, usually, Fabio was working out on his home trainer, meaning Tom had to do his best not to let his eyes wander. He doesn't know where these feelings suddenly come from, he's been working closely with Fabio for years and he's never thought about him like that. Not even about another man for that fact.

Teeth worry his lower lip while he paces the airport, mind going back to their last skype meeting, Tom sitting on the couch and balancing the laptop on a low coffee table while Fabio was on his home trainer, showing him from the side and Tom allowed himself to take in that gorgeous tanned skin, not realizing Fabio had gotten off and sat down in front of it, catching him staring at him.

"Tom?"

"What?" he says, eyes looking at his friend.

"Where you staring at me?" Fabio asked, a smile on his lips.

"No, I wasn't." he says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you were." Fabio says, leaning back and giving Tom an even better look at his chest.

"Sorry, I don't know..."

"You like to watch me when I work out?" Fabio asks.

Tom's mouth already opens to say something but the way he says it makes him stop, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You like me watching you?"

Fabio laughs, the most beautiful sound Tom has ever heard.

"I don't know, maybe...?"

Fabio leans forward, resting his arms on the table and Tom tries to read his eyes but he can't, his friend tilting his head and eyes twinkling suddenly, still a slight blush on his cheeks and hair messed up.

"God, you're beautiful." Tom sighs and instantly looks shocked.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself either, handsome."

Fabio gives his friend a wink and Tom actually blushes with that, looking away.

"Even more so when you blush."

"You mean that?" Tom asks, looking at Fabio again.

"I do, I don't know why I never noticed before but you really are, Tom."

"Same."

Both look at each other for some time before Tom suddenly smirks.

"What would you do?"

"What?"

"When you would be here, or I with you, what would you do?"

"Well, I would hold you, really close to me, so close, we could feel the others warmth through our clothes. Then I would kiss you, long and deep, cup your cheek and turn my face to deepen it even further, let my tongue seek yours out, feel them play with each other."

Tom's breath hitches in his throat and he shifts in his place, making Fabio's eyes move lower, biting the inside of his cheek when he sees a slight bulge in Tom's joggers before his eyes flicker up again.

"Then I would let my other hand sneak underneath your shirt, stroke your naked skin, let my fingers trace the muscles softly before it would move back, tracing my nails up your spine just to feel you push your body closer to mine."

Fabio pauses for a moment, watching how Tom shifts again, licking his lips before he clears his suddenly dry throat.

"Go on.."

"I would break the kiss, just to kiss a path to your ear, whisper in your ear how good you feel in my arms before I would softly bite it with my teeth. My hands move to the band of your joggers, pausing there for a moment before they would slip past the elastic band and cup your asscheeks, I would massage them before I would pull you so close against me we can both feel our bodies have responded to each other."

Tom can't help the strangled groan that leaves his lips and Fabio smiles.

"Show me." he says.

"What?"

"Come on, Tom, I know you're hard, let me see, I'll show you mine," Fabio says and he picks up his laptop to sit down on the couch and place his laptop on the coffee table so Tom can see how Fabio's hand slips inside his own joggers and the low groan that slips past his lips, hips arching up. Tom's mouth goes dry again, swallowing hard and his eyes are mesmerized by the sight of Fabio jerking himself off in front of him," Tom please...."

Before Tom knows what he is doing, his hand is in his joggers, jerking himself too.

"That's it, yes, god......" Fabio moans.

"You want to see?" Tom asks hoars.

Fabio nods, eyes hooded and fixed on his lap when Tom slowly pushes his joggers and boxers down his hips, freeing his hard and leaking cock. Fingers curled around it, he pumps himself while Fabio pushes his own joggers and boxers down too, both locked on the others cock, both hands moving as one, one rhythm when one flicks his thumb over the tip, the other does the same. Breathing becomes shallow and hips are arching off of the couch as one.

"Tom..."

Tom's eyes flicker up, locking in on deep, almost black ones and the lust and desire there is enough to make him cum, moaning Fabio's name, pulling his friend over too.

Head falling back on the headrest, Tom tries to catch his breath while his vision slowly returns too.

"Tom?" he hears and groaning he lifts his head, seeing Fabio looking at him lovingly.

"I just heard they are lifting the lockdown on France."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I suggest, you get your sexy ass on the first flight out to Andorra and I'll wait in bed for you, naked, to show you what else I want to do to you."

With that he breaks the connection, leaving Tom staring at his screen, blinking and suddenly bursting into action, slamming the laptop closed and grabbing just the things he needs before he hurries to the airport where he now is waiting impatiently for his flight that will bring him to the man he desperately needs right now.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I came to the conclusion I like writing cheeky Fabio so there is another chapter!

Even tho it's a short flight, it's still too long for Tom's liking and having Fabio send him all kinds of pictures of himself in bed, naked and taunting him, doesn't help either. As soon as the plane lands, he finds himself a cab and tells him to hurry and when he is dropped off at the apartment Fabio lives, he stops, eyes moving up over the building and stopping when they reach the balcony he knows is Fabio's. As on cue, Fabio's face pops up, smile around his lips and leaning over partly.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to come up and help me with a.....rather big problem I have for you here?" Fabio says, sucking a finger inside and hollowing his cheeks.

Tom can feel his cock respond, already growing and he curses, taking the steps two at a time, skidding to a halt when he sees Fabio is standing in the doorway, arms crossed and shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

"Bonjour bel homme." Fabio smirks and walks back into his apartment, finger making a come hither movement and Tom follows him inside, closing the door behind him.

Eyes take in the form of the rider, watching him leaning back against the couch, hands placed next to him and his eyes flicker up again, locking in on brown. Fabio's hand moves to the string of his robe, pulling it and the robe falls open, exposing a muscled chest and cock poking out from the opening, standing at attention and Tom's eyes are instantly drawn there, a smile creeping up his lips.

"That is quite a big problem." he smirks.

Dropping his bag to the floor he wastes no time to invade Fabio's personal space, dropping to his knees and swallowing him without warning. Hearing a deep gasp and fingers that slip in his short dark hairs, tugging. Tom pushes a leg out to give himself more room, taking him in completely before moving up, tongue curling around the shaft and dragging through the slit while he glances up through his eyelashes. Dark brown look at him with lust and desire, mouth open and tongue wetting his lips, making Tom release him and before Fabio has the chance to question him, Tom seals their lips in a deep kiss. Both moaning into it, Tom's hands move around Fabio's waist, sinking lower and cupping his asscheeks, squeezing them and pulling him closer, feeling Tom is just as hard as himself. Squeezing a hand between them, Fabio pops the button of his jeans and sneaks his hands inside, pushing the jeans down his legs before he palms Tom through his boxers.

"You going to fuck me with that?" he murmurs.

"I do, god I really do it's just..."

Suddenly Tom falls silent, breaking the kiss and blushing and Fabio frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I.......don't really....you know..."

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin?"

"No, not......really....just never....."

"Been with a man before." Fabio finishes for him and Tom nods.

"I honestly never even thought about it before.....you."

"Ok, and you want this?"

"I do."

Fabio takes Tom hand and leads him to the bedroom, once inside he takes his time to undress him and he nods towards the bed. Tom crawls on it and Fabio gets in next to him, lying on his side and leaning in to kiss Tom long and deep. Fingers cares up and down his skin, rubbing his nipples and tweaking them before they move lower and trace the many muscles before sinking down lower and curling his fingers around his hard cock having Tom moan into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Fabio straddles him, smiling reassuring at Tom before he leans over him and grabs the lube from his bedside table, squirting something in his hand and reaching back, arching his back and grabbing the headboard with his free hand.

Tom is transfixed by the expressions on Fabio's face, first pain from breaching himself, then uncomfortable from something Tom doesn't understand and finally a deep low groan and shudder, teeth sinking in his lower lip. Fabio keeps pushing his fingers inside himself, working himself open and feeling Tom squirm beneath him and getting impatient.

"Almost."

Tom nods while he waits until Fabio pulls his fingers back and looks at Tom.

"You ready?"

Tom nods again and Fabio moves up a little grabbing Tom's cock and lining it up against his opening, slowly sinking down on him. Tom curses with the tight feeling, fingers digging in Fabio's hips and mouth opening in a perfect 'o' before he suddenly rocks his hips upwards having Fabio whimper.

"Fuck, sorry....I didn't....it just feels so good...."

"S'okay....do it again, just slower."

Tom slowly rocks his hips upwards, sinking deeper inside Fabio, the younger rocking forward and moaning, hands placed behind him on Tom's knees and lifting his hips up, allowing for Tom to watch how his cock slides in and out of Fabio.

"Fuck that's so hot... he breaths.

"You feel so good, Tom, filling me up so good...go a bit faster."

Tom nods and rocks up faster while Fabio moves up and down as well now, hearing Tom release a load moan.

"Hm, your cock feels amazing, so thick, fucking me so good...."

Tom never would have guessed Fabio could talk like that during sex but he loves it, rocking up faster and harder now.

"You're so big.....fucking me better than anyone ever did before."

Suddenly Tom realizes this isn't Fabio's first time with a man and he feels a surge of jealousy and possessiveness, digging his fingers in Fabio's hips and throwing them over, pushing Fabio on his back. The younger didn't expect this and he yelps in surprise, eyes wide open and locking in on Tom's black ones.

"From now on, you are mine." Tom says, thrusting in hard and deep.

"Yours..."

"Only mine and no one else's."

"Only yours..."

Fabio wraps his arms around Tom's shoulders and feels the older place more force behind the thrusting, pushing Fabio up on the bed with ever inwards thrust.

Moving a hand between them, Fabio curls his fingers around his cock, tugging in time with Tom's thrusting and it doesn't take long before both cum, Tom burying his face in the crook of Fabio's neck while he rides it out.

"You ok?" Fabio asks.

"Hm, I'm perfect."

"Never pictures you as the possessive type." Fabio says.

"I'm not I just.....just the thought of you with someone else seems wrong."

Fabio just smiles and presses a kiss against Tom's lips.

"From now on, it will be just you."


End file.
